thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
Asgard
Asgard is the Minecraft mega-build of the Creatures, and the successor to the Treehouse. The mega-build is meant to replicate the home of the Norse Gods, "Asgard", as well as for them to occasionally roleplay as characters. History During an episode of Creature Talk, Nova said that the Treehouse the Creatures had built in Minecraft would be retired and the group would move on to a new series. On January 6, 2013, both he and Kootra started their "Asgard Adventures" and "Adventures in Asgard" series, respectively. The two said that the Treehouse had officially ended, and that Asgard would start out similar to Treehouse, with just the two of them. Other Creatures and possibly guests will appear in future episodes. Guests ''NOTE: The epsiode numbers for each guest are Nova's numbers.'' *Ze Royal Viking - Ep 30 - 40, 89 - 101 *Danz Newz - Ep 114 - 122 Description One glorious day in Minecraft James and Jordan dressed up like Loki and Thor in order to create a brand new Asgard, and many mods will help and hinder them, but the Bifrost will live! Anyway, they were slammed with requests to go back to the tree-house series, and they wanted to make sure that everyone knew that it was DONE for various reasons. In its place, they created this series, a new mega build jam-packed with mods that will last for a looonng time. Summary The series started off with Kootra and Nova having to learn the mods, and re-learn Minecraft as a whole. They encountered many troubles as they went along, setting up a temporary house (known as The Hive), collecting supplies, and dealing with overspawning mobs called Wanderers (though they call them suger daddies) and "Tung Monsters". They eventually moved to a village on top of a mountain where they would do landscaping, and start on their project of Asgard. Ze then came in to the series on Episode 32, with no supplies and no prior knowledge of the mods. He also did not have a skin as the Minecraft server was down. Steven (a.k.a. SCMowns) was questioned on putting the Call of Duty sound effects in Nova and Kootra's Minecraft. In episode 52 on Nova's channel, Nova was busy playing with the Forbidden Staff, which normally turn creatures into silverfish. He upgraded it twice, the first replacing the silverfish with Magma Cubes, and the second time, Nova turned a mere pig into Herobrine. Both James and Jordan lost most of their items in the explosive chaos that followed, as well as creating a sizable crater to the right of the house. Herobrine was said to be dead by Kootra, but everyone (hopefully) knows that Herobrine will return, with a vengeance. Until then, the giant crater has been dubbed "Herobrine's Hole" by James. They then went inside the Twilight Forest, and a maze. Many things happened in the maze, such as making another map, and getting ambushed by slimes. Eventually, they got back into the surface. To get revenge on Herobrine's previous actions, they summoned two Herobrines, one after the other, went into Creative mode, and killed them. After this, they finished recording, after Kootra left the server with Nova saying, "Loki wins," then laughing. The next recording session, they added more mods into the server, such as the Portal Gun mod and the Animal Bikes mod. Meanwhile, while James was making a garden near their house, on a small island below, he tamed a dolphin which he accidentally named S. A few episodes later, Nova, Kootra and Ze began to enter the nether and Nova and Kootra managed to locate a Nether Fortress and both of them started to farm the Blazes coming out of a spawner after which Kootra idiotically fell to lava and died, which he blamed on lag. Nova then made use of the remaining Blaze Rod they got by making a brewing stand and started making some fire resistance potions for their battle against the boss, Lightning Spirit. The trio then managed to kill the boss, which dropped a lightning staff which could call upon lightning to strike anywhere if there was nothing blocking its way. Kootra actually took the staff but Nova persuaded Kootra to give it to him. After killing the Lightning Spirit boss a few episodes later Kootra and Nova went adventuring before finding a huge fortress made out of netherrack which housed another boss, Fire Demon. Nova put a teleporter nearby and escaped the area with Kootra. They prepared for the battle before managing to kill the Fire Demon with Ze. Nova lost his Lightning Staff in the process but got a new staff, which launches fire, which was dropped by the Fire Demon. After that, Ze left the series again. Nova then began making more improvements on his farm while Kootra completed the Bifrost. The duo then traveled to the Twilight Forest but had some trouble on where they spawned. After the troubles were finished, Nova and Kootra conquered a twilight maze. Nova found another maze, but Kootra traveled on his own accord before stumbling into a huge castle which housed a new boss named "Twilight Lich." The duo realized that they weren't battle ready, so they quickly made a portal as Nova reluctantly sacrificed a diamond he looted from the maze to activate the portal. When they got back, Kootra gave his "journals", two written books he had written, to Nova for him to read. After Nova read the books, he burned the books and then ended the episode by saying Kootra was Loki'd. During episode 114, Nova and Kootra invited Danz to join with him as Odin, Loki's and Thor's father. Nova and Kootra fought over to impress Danz on who was the "real son." Nova then started to make improvements on the Bifrost. The next episode, Nova discovered that eating sugar lumps would immediately heal the player instead of filling up the hunger bar, he asked Danz a.k.a Odin to try it out. Kootra accidentally intercepted the lumps after Nova dropped it. Danz asked Kootra to follow him to the Rainbow Bridge and casted him out by punching him off the bridge and into the water below as Nova witnessed the events. Nova then shot fireballs at Kootra with his staff before being casted out by Danz too. Nova then killed a fish and got its egg. As the egg hatched a fish, Kootra suggested that Nova spawn more fishes. Nova quickly spawned a lot of fishes before they decided to make an aquarium altogether. The aquarium was a success but some hostile fishes presumably piranhas would attack them. Kootra started another diary, After Nova burned both of his previous diaries. He refused to let Nova see it - so Nova decided to write his own. He quickly messed up and accidently signed it (which prevented him from editing it further.) Nova got another copy and wrote about how terrible Thor is to Loki. Kootra, however wrote about how much he wants Loki to love him. Nova began to work on a diner, proclaiming 'Loki's Diner'. It would only seat two people however - despite all the room. He said it would make people jealous and was a good business model. Kootra suggested a kitchen addition while Nova was working on the bar. Nova refused, saying it was too expensive. Kootra quickly saw a snake and warned Nova that it was coming. Then the health inspector came in through the door and Nova quickly covered it up. The health inspector however was really just Kootra in disguise. After Nova explained his business model again, the health inspector asked about a kitchen addition. Once again - Nova said it was too expensive. Kootra responded by pretending to dock off points. He critizied the cactus and the netherwarts. Nova left and came back with a water bottle - convincing Kootra it was some sort of drug substance. Kootra took it and Nova laughed in the garden. Nova confessed it was just water and Kootra threw the bottle and left. The diner's final score was an A-. Satisfied Nova went back to the diner where Kootra showed up again, asking about the grade. Nova told him, and noted how the inspector wanted a kitchen addition. Kootra offered to help and Nova accepted. Later, Kootra wrote in his diary about how he was posing as a health inspector and had tricked Loki into making the kitchen addition. Episode 130, entitled "Herobrine the Third", begins with the pair fighting over Mroe, a red, homicidal dolphin who ends up drowning Kootra, who was in creative. It is only a few minutes later when Herobrine returns to kill Nova and grief the newly-found island they'd been exploring. Kootra eventually admits to shooting the staff that spawns him on purpose though mentions he thought the creature would only spawn if the spell was cast on a pig. Nova and Kootra eventually built their own boats and went separate ways before Nova found a new boss,Ender lord, in the middle of the ocean, Nova at first considered fleeing but found out that Ender lord went out of its base and started dying because of the water, Nova then deliberately mocked him before Kootra also found another Ender lord, both of them mocked the Lords as they were by far the most "easiest" boss they have yet to encountered. Episodes Nova's: #A COLORFUL NEW WORLD #ITS A PARADISE #LIFE IN A BOX #DIRTY WATER #LOW ON FOOD #BAD FISHERMAN #BACK TO START #THE UNDERWORLD #MISSION GET A BED #FIREBALLED #REST UP #SUGARDADDYS NO MORE #CAMP BEAR FIGHT #MY SAVIOR #WHATS THE DEAL THERE #PUT THE WITCH DOWN #MOVING AWAY #PACK IT ALL UP #LAND OF BROKEN SERVERS #MORE TROUBLE #CHAOS ENSUES #HOSTILE TAKEOVER #SETTLING DOWN #POWER OF TUNG #MOLDING THE MOUNTAIN #GEORGE THE TRAINING DUMMY #FINISHING A JOB #QUEST FOR SAND #MANY FURNACES #WELCOME ZE #DIGGING #SEARCH CONTINUES #FAR AWAY #A NEW VILLAGE #WITCH BE DAMNED #FLOWER PICKER #THE HELL BIOME #MUSHROOMLAND #GIANT RAMS #BIFROST PROGRESS #BRIDGE EXTENDED #BACK UNDERGROUND # COBBLE EQUALS FORTRESS #DIGGING TO NO END #CREEPY MINESHAFT #ATTACK FROM EVERYWHERE #HORRIBLE ORGANIZING #SILVERFISH STAFF #MORE EXTENSIONS #TROUBLES WITH RAILS #LOKI'D #HEROBRINE COMETH #RECOVERY #MISSING BLUE #OLD FASHIONED LOKI'D #ENTER TWILIGHT FOREST #INTO THE MAZE #BROKEN MAP #A NEW MAP #IN THE ROOF #SLIME ATTACK #FREE AT LAST #HEROBRINE REMATCH #NEW ADDITIONS #A NEW GARDEN #HOME INVADED #LACKING ORGANIZATION #COKE OVEN #NETHER TIME! #ONE JACKED UP NETHER! #NETHER GRIEFERS #WHO DIES?!?! #PORTAL GUN! #PORTAL ANNOYANCE #CHEST-A-DOODLE #NOT FAIR #ANOTHER SPILL #DOME BEGINS #FRIENDLY WRAITH #BACK TO WORK #DONE MINING #BODY-LESS BIRD #CHOCOBO AWAY! #LOST IN MUSHROOMS #ELF HUNTER FIGHT #POSON THEM ALL #LITTLE GARDEN #OP LIGHNING SPIRIT #PLAN ENDERCHEST #NATALIE NOO #RETURN TO NETHER #NO ESCAPE #BEACHED DOLPHINS #SLIPPED AND FELL #POTIONS COMPLETE #REMATCH LIGHTNING SPIRIT #NEW ADVENTURE #A NEW THREAT #FIRE DEMON #FAIL CHICKEN PEN #JUMBOLIAS BETRAYAL #VEGGIE LOKI #MELON MASTER #JELLYFISH SUCK #DOME COMPLETE? #MORE POTIONS #THE BEST DEATH #BAD PUMPKINS #TWILIGHT CASTLE #SMOKE MONSTER Notable Mobs *Sugar Daddies *Tung Monsters *S *Herobrine *Chocobo *Lightning Rod *Jumbolias *Magma Slimes *The Squigglies *Wolf Villagers *Mroe *Artyom the Anal Rammer Notable Locations *The Hive *Several Ravines *The House *Nova's Garden *Herobrine's Hole *Herobrine Test Site *Mountain Village *The Nether *Rainbow Bridge *The Bifrost *The Fish Tank *The Twilight Forest *The Twilight Mazes *The Twilight Portal *The Twilight Lich's Fortress *Odin's Throne *Loki's Diner *Herobrine Crater on the Untouched Island *Artyom's pen Mods Several mods were installed by the Creatures' friend, SCMowns. They include: *Too Many Items *Mo' Creatures *BicBiomeCraft *Crafting Guide *Tree Capitator *SCMowns Configs/Patches *Pam's harvest Craft *RailCraft *Camp Craft *BackPacks *Twilight Forest *Rei's Minimap *Portal Gun *TF2 Teleporters / Other Team Fortress stuff *Legendary Beasts *Animal Bikes *Plot mod Trivia * Nova was the first one to die in the series after stepping onto a green block called the "Cloud of Pendulum". *In episode 52, Nova was playing around with the staffs and he kept upgrading one which later spawned in Herobrine, which destroyed one side of the mountain they were living on. *After Kootra completed the Bifrost, Nova remarked that it looked like a Goomba from the Super Mario Bros. series. Gallery Thumbnails Kootra's Kootrasgard1.jpg|Kootra's thumbnail Ep.1-22 23Koots.jpg|Kootra's thumbnail for ep. 23-31 mqdefaultvnklan.jpg|Kootra's thumbnail Ep.32-43 defaultCA4CYC2P.jpg|Kootra's thumbnail Ep. 44-53, 55-65 mqdefaultherobrine.jpg|Kootra's thumbnail Ep. 54 defaultCAYQAFMY.jpg|Kootra's thumbnail Ep. 66-99, 101-124 mqdefaultkjgng.jpg|Kootra's thumbnail Ep.100 0Kootra asgard.jpg|Kootra's thumbnail Ep.125-156 157Tookra.jpg|Kootra's thumbnail ep. 157- Nova's mqdefaultfuc.jpg|Nova's thumbnail Ep.1-51, 53 mqdefaultwun.jpg|Nova's thumbnail Ep. 52 mqdefaultD.jpg|Nova's thumbnail Ep. 54-99 mqdefaultzieghw.jpg|Nova's thumbnail Ep.100-113, 123-140 NOVA ASGARD DANZ.jpg|Nova's Thumbnail Ep. 114-122 141.jpg|Nova's thumbnail Ep.141- Guests' 0danzasgard.jpg|Danz's Thumbnail Ep. 1-8 Character Skins 0 asgard koora o.jpg|Thor I 0 asgard koora n.jpg|Thor II Novaskin.JPG|Loki 0 ze nat port.jpg|Natalie Portman (Jane Foster) Danz2.JPG|Odin Links *Kootra's Playlist *Nova's Playlist *Danz's Playlist *Ze's Playlist See Also *Treehouse, the first Minecraft mega-build of the Creatures. *The Ex-Communicated Series, a series that was rebooted due to the end of Treehouse. Category:Series Category:Location